User talk:TheGreenMadHatter
Welcome to TheGreenMadHatter talk page. Feel free to send messages to me here. Please create a section and sign with your signature (four ~) Thank You! RE:Talk Pages Only question now is what to do with the poll on the main page x]|time=17:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC)}} Seeing as the core of the wiki is shipping, we might not have much use of another poll for that. I guess we could use it for "favorite X character" or something, idk.|time=17:51, September 5, 2013 (UTC)}} Userboxes Category icons The problem is just that it'd be hard to find that many sprites (or whatever) that go together. Unless you have another solution, because as it is the pages look pretty off :/|time=13:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC)}} That's the one I was thinking of. That will just not do.|time=13:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC)}} New background Also, nice borders on the main page :]|time=20:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC)}} Sub-galleries Do you think we should add all the images to them, or just some of the more interesting ones? You know, like a miniature "featured images"? Multiple fandoms I'm not actually 100% of where to place articles that span across multiple sources. E.g. Howard Stark is only seen in Iron Man and Captain America franchises, but not in the globally used Avengers one. Should I place him under the fandoms Iron Man and Captain America, or those two as well as the Avengers one (since that's the name used for the whole movie universe), or skip those and just stick with Avengers? Red Skull is also only seen in Captain America, it does sort of seem wrong to have him marked as an Avengers character. I don't know anymore ;A; :Only problem I can see with this is the "tags" on tumblr and the like usually group together the movie series as the "Avengers" franchise, which then might be confusing if you go here to search for Avengers ships only to not find any :| :Other than that I agree. ::That'd be confusing if we have to do that for every page :| IIRC most templates can already have two fandoms, we could just expand this. (e.g. File:Avengers - Young Avengers - Stony Superboyfriends (Fwips).png) ::Temp-solution: All images and pages featuring multiple characters from the Marvel universe that appear in the Avengers fandom will be tagged with both "Marvel" and "Avengers". Steve Rogers will therefore have "Marvel" and "Captain America", whilst Stony will be "Marvel" and "Avengers". Sounds good? :] Databases Since I'm all for auto-categorizing pages, and making new users have to do as little as possible, I'm thinking of adding template pages to all articles with info (e.g. Template:Steve Rogers). Using this we would have to manually add far less to certain pages, such as the category ones. What do you think? :Just noticed fandom pages have templates with the same name. Whatever, we'll have to rename databases (if you agree to them that is) to Template:/Database, or the navigation templates to Template: Navigation. Let's just flip a coin. :What I was also thinking of was that as it is we have to manually add the navigation templates to the bottom of the page, but if we were to follow the wiki's example and make a whole page into a giant template, we could dynamically add the navs to the bottom without the editor having to worry about it. :Though that will sort of make it hard for brand new users to understand what's going on, since all pages will become harder to edit when there's a cluster**** of info all over. So we'll just have to decide what's more important: User friendliness or smart editing? ::Yeah, that's one of the templates I was thinking of. And while that might be easier for those who understand it, I'm fearing less experienced user won't understand how to work it :I ::But (at least I think so) we still need to give each page a template with info as mentioned earlier, since using the main page would be a hassle (users would have to add the info twice to the main page, and it would look ridiculous). Not really sure if I'm being understandable or not, but I think it could help. I've added links to the Sublinks template that lets the user know if the page has a template or not, which will also add the base text to it when clicked :] Re:Halloween Theme Haha, yeah it's great! :D Wonder if there are any Halloween-y characters or ships we could put as featured? :] Additional parameters Added sharing buttons Just so you know O3O I think we can customize them somewhat, like whether to have them on the top or bottom of pages, or what color they should be in. Your choice, chief-o. *grumble* why isn't there a button for tumblr *grumble* Term to replace "Fandom"? So I've been trying to deal with how to properly classify and name the type of category that any given ship or character may belong to, and I've no idea how to proceed. So up until now we've been using the term "Fandom" to categorize pages (e.g. Hermione would of course belong to the Harry Potter fandom) since it's such a broad and general term, but seeing the intros that start with "X is a character from the Y fandom" I only just now realized that "Fandom" is used to describe the fan-following of said topic and that it shouldn't be used like that at all. Which made me wonder if there is another, more appropriate way to describe what Harry Potter is to Hermione, and figured that "Series" seems like a more fitting term in that context. So I changed and updated some pages and templates to be based around that instead, only to come to a halt yet again when I debated if that would cover articles relating to instances of media with only one game/movie/book (that is, not considered a series), or for pages about things that aren't media franchises at all. An example would be the ship between musicians Jay-Z and Beyoncé. It would make more sense to create a Beyoncé fandom page, but the Beyoncé article can't be placed in her own fandom but would rather be related to the topic that is Beyoncé. I have no idea how to proceed, and I can't really contribute to the wiki when I know that whatever I add I might have to revert later on. If we do end up changing the term, I've pondered some alternatives: *Series (Probably shouldn't be used on things that aren't media series) *Franchise (Same as Series) *Topic *Domain *Subject *Term *Field *Scope So. Sorry for the rant. I'm going crazy. EDIT: Ooooor we could just reword the intro and redesign the template somewhat. I don't know, it just seems weird to have Hermione belong to the fan-movement of the Harry Potter series when she in fact belongs to the franchise, and it feels off writing factual things about the series when the title clearly says "Fandom". I just don't know. Second apologies. Putting musicians under "Music" could work, actually. The problem still though that we can't have two names for whatever the "topic" is being called (this because of how the templates are coded), so "Music" would either be a "Fandom" or a "Series", the problem is which? :/ Maybe just keeping the name "Fandom" on templates is the way to go right now, I don't even know anymore. Hey, that's pretty dope! But if they're going to highlight our wiki it feels like we have some cleaning up to do ^ ^ Get rid of roman numerals in data parameters? Hello, haven't really been active here for quite some time but I decided to check up on the wiki, and was just reminded that data pages use roman numerals for their parameters for some reason (I'm guessing I implemented it that way when I made the templates?). This might be confusing for some editors, and it frankly looks pretty ugly, so I have two ideas if you'd like me to get rid of these: * Either have one say "Character" paremeter that uses some delimiter like ',' to separate multiple characters * Or just replace the roman numerals (I, II, III, IV) with the regular ones (1 (or nothing for the first one), 2, 3, 4) Or we could just keep it the way it is since we'd have to change every data page so far. What do you think?